This invention relates to a sheet stand for holding different kinds of sheet material, each of which may be difficult to stand in a standing position. Such sheet material can include a piece of paper, a memo, a picture, a poster, a painting, a recipe, a menu, or the like.
Traditionally, some devices exist to enable a thin sheet to stand. The thin sheet material tends to bend easily. However, most of the existing devices have problems of size because the sheet supporting device usually includes a plate which is larger than a sheet to be held. Conventional devices also have a problem with the necessity of having a clip at their top to hold the top of the sheet.
Such conventional devices to stand a thin sheet require a larger and unnecessary space for setting them up. Since the size must be larger, the devices cost more. In addition, the devices require additional parts such as a clip, which may be troublesome.